


After A Bad Run

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Sad Sans (Undertale), i can delete my one shot book after posting this, once again: what was with me and punflower?, this is the most meh of them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: Sans gets a surprise visit after a particularly bad RESET
Relationships: Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 12





	After A Bad Run

Sans stared blankly at the ceiling. What was the point? He knew what would likely happen. What was going on. When and where people were. He had seen it all. He knew ever outcome to every option the kid had, that he had.

It was 6:30. Papyrus was down stairs, cooking spaghetti for breakfast, and somehow burning it. In five minutes Papyrus would glance over his shoulder and check the time and that Sans was not downstairs yet. He will assume Sans was still asleep. That would frustrate Papyrus greatly. He would start to walk to the stairs and shout, "SANS!?! ARE YOU AWAKE!? YOU NEED TO LEAVE FOR WORK SOON AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" By the time he finished saying that he would be at the top of the stairs and staring down that hallway at Sans's room door. Then he'd start down the hall way and say "SANS THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A LAZY BONES! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO AND I HAVE TRAINING WITH UNDYING IN HALF AN HOUR AND I WOULD LIKE TO CHECK ON MY PUZZLES TO NOTE WHICH ONES NEED TO BE RECA..." he we would open the door to see Sans already up, then in a softer tone he would say, "Sans, are you ok?" Then Sans would assure Papyrus that he was fine, plaster on his fake smile and go down to breakfast, where he would force himself to eat, then leave for his station by the door in the woods. He would knock. No one will answer (Torial was busy caring for the kid) so he would go take a nap until Papyrus shows up at 8:00 and scolds him for slacking off during work and what if there was a human, and he missed it because he was napping (Sans wasn't too worried about that, even if the kid was trying to do a speed run, the soonest the kid could arrive was tomorrow morning). Then he would follow Papyrus around and watch him as he recalibrates his puzzles, despite none of them needing recalibration. Then at 8:30 he would leave for his Waterfall station and if he was in the mood make small talk with the monster next to his station and forget to ask them for their name... again. Then Papyrus would show up at 9:30 to bring him a Tupperware of spaghetti, hoping if he brought him lunch before his break starts he would work through his break. They would talk, Sans could change that conversation to about any topic he wanted, given a little variety to keep him from going insane over the endless resets. At 11:30 he would go to Grillby's for lunch and...

Sans sat up suddenly confused. He thought he heard something. Sans glanced at the clock.

6:31

Papyrus wouldn't come and get him until four more minutes. Besides, he would have heard Papyrus coming if it was him.

Sans glanced around the room for the source of what interrupted his thoughts. Find nothing he laid back down.

*tap, tap, tap*

Sans sat bolt up right. There it was again.

*tap, tap, tap*

Was it coming from the window? Sans glanced at the clock again.

*tap, tap, tap*

Sans got up from his bed and crossed over to the window. On the other side was Flowey. His vines were snaked all the way up the side of the house to allow the flower access to the second story window.

Flowey motioned for Sans to open the window, to which the skeleton gladly obliged. Once the window was open, Flowey slithered inside.

"You okay?" The flower asked.

"I'm fine," sans couldn't keep eye contact.

Flowey looked him up and down." No," he said, "no, you aren't."

"What does it matter anymore," Flowey looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped a pitiful look growing in his eyes. They stood there in silence, gloomily staring into each other's eyes.

6:33

Eventually, Flowey reached out a vine which rapped around Sans's hand reminiscent to something like holding hands.

"Look, Sans, you're not alone anymore, I remember the RESETs, too. I know when we have a rocky past, but we are the only two not going into this blind. Yes, it hurts watching the people that we know and love dying, but... you and I... we have each other. You don't have to bottle things up any more. People who remember sticking together, okay? You can trust me now." Flowey averted his eyes from Sans's woeful face using a leaf to rub the back of his head.

Sans was starting to tear up. "O-okay,"

"SANS!?! ARE YOU AWAKE!? YOU NEED TO LEAVE FOR WORK SOON AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" Papyrus called from down stairs.

"I'll see you later, okay," and like that Flowey was gone, leaving Sans feeling oddly lonely.

"Ya! I'm up, bro," he called to his brother heading down stairs to start his day.


End file.
